


Everyone Knows

by WatermelonTuesdays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Gay Shiro (Voltron), I think I'm funny, M/M, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, Shiro has a floaty arm, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Very short thing I wrote to celebrate Shiro's coming out at SDCC 2018.Lance is the last to find out that Shiro's gay.





	Everyone Knows

Hunk and the Holt siblings sat around the spacious lunch room of the large rebel ship in friendly conversation that sounded like pure nonsense to an outside listener. One such outside listener, Keith, stood leaning against the wall by the side door. He was close enough to listen and comment if need be, but far enough to not be actively included in the conversation. His arms were crossed, and his head was low. 

He had no reason to be there, except that he found the company of the friends he had not seen in two years to be calming. The closer they got to Earth, the more he felt he needed calm. There was at least one conversation to be had on Earth that he was not looking forward to.

“GUYS!!” Lance’s frantic cries, and dramatic entrance, was the opposite of calm. He panted heavily as he hung from the main door. Everyone turned to him: immediately on alert. 

“Shiro is GAY??!!” 

He screamed it like it was the most shocking, interesting news he had ever heard. He looked like he might pop a blood vessel. His eyes were wide with animated shock.

No one showed any sign of change, not even a sign of interest.

“Yeah. So?” Pidge asked. Her nonchalance was devastating. 

Lance popped like a balloon. 

“You knew?” His tone turned accusatory.

The others returned to their conversation as if Lance had never interrupted. 

“How did you know?” Lance demanded, stomping to their table and depositing himself on a chair like a sack of potatoes. 

“Well,” Pidge said patiently, pausing their conversation again, “Matt introduced me to his ex that one time, back when they were still together.”

“What?!” Lance began to revive some of his previous enthusiasm for the subject.

In the background, Keith took a slow, silent step to the right, heading for the side exit.

Matt spoke next. “I mean, I used to have dinner with him and Adam fairly frequently back on Earth. We were pretty tight.”

“Whaat?!?!” Lance’s excitement only grew. He sat up straight now: re-inflated. He looked expectantly at Hunk.

Meanwhile, Keith crept closer to the door, his hand turning the doorknob so gently it made no noise.

“I haven’t known as long as these two,” Hunk admitted.

Keith turned and slipped through the crack he had opened in the doorway.

“I just found out last week when I walked in on Shiro and Keith making out in the hangar.”

Keith flinched at Hunk’s words, knowing what was coming.

“WHAAAT!?!?!” Lance’s voice tore through his throat with such raw strength it took a moment before he could say anything else.

Keith let the door swing solidly closed, shutting out the wails and exclamations behind him before he stepped into the hallway. He took one quick step to the side, thinking of running and hiding somewhere inconspicuous, when he walked smack into Shiro’s broad chest.

Shiro’s arms folded over his chest as Keith jumped quickly back. It was impressive Shiro could still take that stance with his new, disembodied arm.

It was impressive how immediately reprimanded Keith felt at the sight of Shiro’s disapproval. Keith blushed.

“Running away?” Shiro asked, eyebrow arched. They could both clearly hear Lance’s outrage at being the last to know. 

Keith grinned.

“Yeah. Wanna join me?”

Shiro’s hand was in his own in less than a second, and then they were both running, thundering, laughing down the halls of their rescue ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I hope you found it funny, because I enjoyed this.
> 
> Also, it may be almost 2 weeks since we found out but I'm still SO pumped about Shiro!!!


End file.
